


Reassurance

by SkepticalSceptile



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Kind of soft Ouma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkepticalSceptile/pseuds/SkepticalSceptile
Summary: After talking with Miu, Kiibo has something he needs to ask his boyfriend, Kokichi.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Reassurance

' _This is it,'_ Kiibo thought to himself as he stepped up to Kokichi and his' shared dorm, taking a deep breath. Although breathing wasn't needed for a robot, the action still calmed him and made him feel more human. The white haired robot closed his eyes and exhaled. With a firm nod, he opened his light blue eyes and unlocked the door. Kokichi was sprawled on their bed, kicking his feet as he played on his phone. At the sound of their door opening, he lifted his head and grinned. 

"Hey Kiibabe! Have fun with the slut?" 

Kiibo shot his boyfriend a look at the derogatory nickname for his best friend. Sure, Miu was...eccentric, but that didn't give the short teen a right to insult her. "I enjoyed my time with Miu, yes," Kokichi rolled his eyes at the formal tone, "How was your day, Kokichi?" 

Said teen tapped at his phone for a few seconds, and Kiibo took the time to slip his hoodie off. By the time the slightly taller teen sat on the bed, Kokichi had tossed his phone on a pillow and leaned into his boyfriend. "It was soooooo boring," Kokichi whined, crocodile tears building up in his wide lavender eyes, "Angie wanted a blood sacrifice but Kiyo said no so we failed our group project!" 

"Ah, so your group started off bad but you handled it and passed? That's good to hear."

Kokichi pouted, "You're no fun."

Kiibo smiled, and gently intertwined their fingers.

"You wouldn't date me if I were no fun."

The two stayed there for a few minutes, quietly enjoying the others' presence. Kiibo felt Kokichi's breathing slow, and he pulled away. 

"Kokichi, can I ask you something?" 

The purplette hummed, a small hand rubbing at his eye. Kiibo made a mental note to print out this memory. "Why did you ask me if robots….you know. Have genitals."

"Why not?" Kokichi lazily grinned, winking. The taller teen flushed, but huffed and shook his head.

"Is that important to you?"

Kokichi's face went blank, "What."

"Is me having something like that important to you. To our relationship." Kiibo couldn't look the other teen in the eyes. The silence weighed down on him, and with each second the robot debated just leaving. 

"Why're you asking me this?" Kokichi quietly asked, pulling himself next to his boyfriend. The short teen analyzed his classmate's face, frowning. 

"Just...can you please answer my question?" 

The albino turned his head away, and Kokichi's brow furrowed. Bringing a finger up to his mouth, the leader chewed at the skin there as he thought. Why was Kiibo so upset? Had he offended him? His boyfriend was hunched in on himself, and if possible, he'd probably be crying. 

"Please, Kokichi."

"Kiibo, I don't care if you do or don't have a dick. Or something else. Or nothing. That's not why I'm dating you," Kiibo turned his head, wide eyed. Kokichi stared at him with a serious expression, mask gone. Kokichi's eyes flickered away.

"I uh...wasn't even physically attracted to you until recently." 

Kiibo blinked.

"What?"

Kokichi sighed, and began to play with his hair. Kiibo sat patiently, playing with his fingers as the leader figured out what to say. "It's like...I wasn't physically attracted to you until after we started to date. Then suddenly you were really cute and pretty. Before I just wanted to hold your hand and wake up with you and spend most of my time with you."

Kiibo nodded, his brow furrowing into his own thinking expression. "I suppose it's the same for me." 

Kokichi hummed, watching Kiibo stare at the floor. Anxiety bubbled in his gut, and he looked away. 

"About the dick thing," he started, "I don't really. Want to do those things." 

Kiibo's eyes widened. 

"Really?" He gasped, but frowned at the miniscule flinch Kokichi had. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course. I don't really want to either."

His boyfriend nodded, but still refused to look at him. "Is it bad to be grossed out by...that kind of stuff?" 

Kiibo scooted forward, wrapping his arms around his shorter boyfriend. He shook his head into the dark mop of hair, and sighed in relief when Kokichi hugged him back. 

"Of course not, Kokichi. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I get uncomfortable when Miu talks sexually," Kokichi murmured. "That's why I say stuff to get her to shut up."

Kiibo smiled slightly. "She's actually the one who helped me understand what asexuality is," he giggled. 

Kokichi was silent before he burst out laughing, falling backwards on the bed. Kiibo's giggle turned into full on laughter, and he flopped next to the leader. The two's chuckles died down, and they laid together with smiles. 

"Hey, Kiiboy?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too."


End file.
